It's An email Ron
by ribbonandbuttons
Summary: Ron decides to get Hermione something nice and muggle for her birthday. R/Hr oneshot.


_I just wrote this today off a random thought I had. It started off as a 100 word drabble but I extended it. I hope you enjoy and review._

**"It's an email Ron."**

All these muggle machines were quite un nerving really. They made loud droning noises and were bright and hurt your eyes if you stared at them for a long time. Harry had offered to come with me to the shop but he wasn't being much of a help. Right now he was clicking away at a little round stone that was held by string into a big moaning box.

"So what is it we're looking for then?" I asked Harry as he tapped at a long rectangle with letters on it.

"A computer." Harry answered and turned around. My face must have been blank because Harry was now laughing at me. "C'mon we'll go get someone to help us."

"Help?" I asked and followed Harry as he strode down the aisle and to a man who was wearing a purple shirt. His name was David and looked a little put out as Harry started asking him questions.

"Look all she wants it for is t-mailing her parents." I told the man and he stared at me, before rolling his eyes, muttering something about immaturity and stalking off.

"Ah look what've you've done." Harry sighed beside me.

"Can't we just charm him or something?" I asked hopefully.

Harry snorted and shook his head, scanning the shop for another person in purple. "And it's e-mail Ron."

-

"This is fascinating." Dad exclaimed as he touched the toplap as it sat on the kitchen table at The Burrow.

"Was it not terribly expensive?" Mum asked from the stove where she was looking at the computer with distaste. "Is it dangerous?"

Dad yelled out in fright as it started up and let out a little noise before breathing excitedly. "Amazing."

"It wasn't too bad. Exchange rates are up in Gringotts." I lied. It had in fact cost a fortune but I wasn't going to tell my mother that. Bill snorted from opposite me at the table and I glared at him.

"What'd you get it for?" Mum asked me again.

"It's so Hermione can write to her parents." I relayed the information for the third time to the same person.

"And she can post letters on this?" Dad asked, still in awe. "Without an owl. Brilliant."

"Yeah she can send a G-mail."

"It's an e-mail Ron." Harry reminded me but I waved him off.

"I don't know why she just doesn't send an owl." Mum sniffed and stirred something in a pot.

"Because Australia is miles away. Pig would never stand a chance in that." I snorted. "Unless you want to send Errol. It's amazing he's still here never mind actually flying anywhere!"

Ginny gave out a little giggle from where she was sitting beside Harry.

"And this B-mailing business." Mum said as she ladled soup into my plate ignoring my statement. "It's perfectly safe isn't it? You're not going to blow yourselves up are you?"

"Oh yes." I said at the same time as Harry repeated his earlier statement.

"It's an e-mail Mrs Weasley."

"It's amazing how Muggles find their own magic isn't it Molly?" Dad asked smiling and still watching the screen of the toplap. Mum humphed and continued to give out lunch to everyone.

-

Hermione pulled off the wrapping paper as she sat at the kitchen table. There was a mountain of presents sitting beside her but she wanted to open mine first. She stared at the silver machine in front of her silently. I was starting to get nervous and gripped my tea spoon tighter in my hand.

"Mione." I asked quietly. "Do you not like it?"

She stayed silent and her hair had fell around her face so I couldn't read her expression.

"It's so you can P-mail your mum and dad. Harry mentioned it to me and I know how you miss them and how the Ministry refused to connect us to the Australian floo network and well we can't keep asking favours of Gary in the Portkey Association. Plus I know you like using the fellyphone but I know how you like writing as well..."

As far as I could tell Hermione hadn't reacted at all to what I had said.

"It was tricky getting the man from the electricity company to put in a plug, we had to do a bit of memory modification and plus it might be slightly illegal send we won't be paying for it but of course they won't know about it so they won't know where the extra power is disappearing to. Hermione? You don't have to P-mail your mum and dad if you don't want to. I just thought it would be nice."

Hermione sniffed and I dropped the spoon into my cup of tea making it splash a little. She was crying. Godric, I'd made her cry, on her _birthday_. I was the worst boyfriend ever. I sat down in the seat beside her and lifted her chin so I could see her properly.

"Hey." I whispered. "You really don't have to P-mail them if you don't want to."

Hermione started to laugh slightly and her watery eyes lit up.

"It's e-mail Ron." She said softly into my ear as she pulled me into a hug. "And I love it."

-

We had only got home from The Burrow twenty minutes ago and already Hermione was tapping away at the letter buttons. She had already written a long and lengthily essay to her parents describing everything about her birthday, hopefully leaving out how precisely Hermione had thanked me for the toplap that had taken up a rather long time in the bedroom and had made us late to The Burrow. Hermione lay back from where the toplap sat on the small coffee table in my and Hermione's small but homely living room. Hermione stretched and lay her head in my lap. Her eyes were closed and her soft curls were spread out over my knees. She was wearing stripy, pink pyjama bottoms and an old Weasley jumper. She had let out a small sigh when she lay down and she looked peaceful. I dipped down and pressed my lips onto her right eyelid. I felt her shift slightly on my legs and her fingers wrapped around my wrist. She smelt of parchment, mint and lemons. Her fingers were warm and interlacing themselves around my hair to keep my head close to hers.

"How's the c-mail going?" I whispered into her pale soft skin. I felt her laugh tiredly and then whisper back softly.

"It's an e-mail Ron."

I couldn't help but smile into her eyelid. "Next you'll be telling me that the toplap is really called a laptop."

I don't know why but she couldn't stop laughing about that for a good ten minutes.


End file.
